


If Wishes Were Horses

by FeathersMcStrange



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Drabble, Episode: s04e08 Nailed, Gen, Guilt, Missing Scene, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersMcStrange/pseuds/FeathersMcStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marisol overheard Calleigh chastise Eric outside the hospital, and confronts him about why he didn't correct her assumption that Eric was screwing around. Surely she would have understood? For Eric, it's not that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Wishes Were Horses

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of drabbles based off a prompt list on tumblr found here: http://aromanticgcallen.tumblr.com/post/144666238426/obscure-feelings-drabble-prompt-meme, characters assigned by my lovely friend V
> 
> Prompt: Énouement
> 
> Character(s): Eric Delko
> 
> See note at bottom for additional warnings.

> **ÉNOUEMENT:** The bittersweetness of having arrived in the future, seeing how things turn out, but not being able to tell your past self.

"You couldn't have just told her what was going on?" Marisol says with all the air of a big sister, pointing out her little brother's error to him, _you should have thought of this._ "Instead of just letting her chew you out. She had it all wrong. She would have understood if you'd told her."

"I deserved it," Eric says in a similarly intentioned snap, a pointed, _its obvious, Mari_. "I deserved worse, from Calleigh, from H, from _Ryan_."

"Did I miss the part where you were the one who shot him?" his sister counters with a lifetime's of practice in raised eyebrows.

"If I had been five minutes faster," Eric says to himself more than to Marisol. "If I could go back and do it over again, if I could knock some sense into the me that didn't answer the call out yesterday, if I could be on top of my game-"

"If you could go back and fix every single bad thing that's ever happened to anyone."

Eric shoots his sister a glare and she stares back with an open faced challenge; Marisol knows she's right. If wishes were horses, Ryan would be fine. Tim would be alive. Marisol wouldn't be sick.

"I just wish I had been faster."

"I know you do, Eric." Marisol's voice has gone soft, holds within it an understanding sympathy. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: brief oblique cancer reference, referenced past character death.


End file.
